Kurai Honshitsu
'''Kurai Honshitsu (Dark Essence) (ダークエッセンス; Honshitsu Kurai) '''Kurai Honshitsu was in the 1800 when he was alive. He was diagnosed with the horrible disease that killed hundreds in his time, it was Red Fever. A few days later after dying, he was soul buried and sent to the Soul Society. Due to the fact that he is a horrible monster, that shocked him even when he was a shinigami, he had the horrible aura that drives others away, or makes them want to kill him. Kurai has not seen, or felt a friendly aura with him in hundreds of years. Because of this, Kurai seems to be a non friendly guy, who seems as if he would stab you if you come within range. He has an inner demon named Hellbound, that soon becomes his vizard mask. He is not a full shinigami, however, he is something no other Shinigami is, he is the only one of his race so far, he is what others call a Son of War and his real name is Despair. Appearance Kurai has a tattered shinigami uniform that he has tied to his shoulder. He always keeps his sword uns heathed, being prepared for battle. He wears a slightly tattered hakama, and wears a scarf to cover his bottom seal and his sharp teeth. The top seal, and the eye seal for Hellbound can be seen from Kurai's face. He is relatively tall, and possesses at least a 4 pack from all of his training. His hair is wavy and moves on its own. His aura can be seen sometimes, but Kurai normally keeps it back down. Personality As a man without anyone there wanting to take him in, he is independant. He is a brave, and kind hearted young man. Although he has never recieved, or understood friendship, he thinks of other people, worth protecting. Although everyone else hates him, thanks to the aura, he still decides to protect the soul society, doing so, by keeping Hellbound down. History When he was just starting out, a child in Rukongai, he was spit on, kicked, and much more worse to continue. He only had 2 friends, but that was when his aura could only be felt by adults, and such. He had 2 friends, Daisuke, and Rin, but because of him, he was kidnapped, his friends burned alive. He soon went on to kill the people who kidnapped him, and ended up avenging the deaths of his pals. The Aura {C The infamous aura that makes Kurai the man who he is today grows as he grows stronger, and older. The feeling is hard to explain, but it drives everyone away, and makes them either want to hurt, or kill Kurai. It is said that it feels like you are being dragged to the deepest layer of hell, and ripped from limb. Abilities *[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hoh%C5%8D Shunpo Expert]: Kurai has demonstrated this several times. He is not too fast, but is at a steady rate. *Kido Practitioner: Kurai has exceptional Kido skills. He has known to have spells mastered such as Rikujokuro, Sokatsui, and more. *Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kurai is skilled with his zanpakutou, as he is cunning with it. He is known to have been able to kill hollows with a single sweep if he uses enough power. *Hakuda Specialist: Kurai uses Hakudo efficiently, but does not classify Hakuda as its name, instead he prefers to call it Martial Arts, thanks to his mentor, Kai. He is a master at it, and originally trained in the Jeet Kune Do style, he has since made his own type of style, the two godly hawks, a combination of the buddha's Palm and the 1 inch punch. *Great Durability: Kurai has been shown to have great Durability, surviving the damage that would normally kill a normal being. Zanpakutou Goka (Hellfire) Kurai's zanpakutou Hellfire is a zanpakutou that has adopted the personality of both Kurai and Hellbound. His appearance is a sword with a red hilt and the part of the sword that the handle ends on is black. When he appears in a being form, he is a man with a skull on fire for a head, his eye sockets have red dots that glow to make up for his lack of eyes. He had a black cloak that covers his body. *Shikai: Kurai's Shikai is a big blade, like Ichigo's shikai, it has a strange design on it. It was a dark orange-ish wave just below a lighter shade of orange above it. Under it it several black "fangs" protruding up. *Abilities **Hi Kei (Fire Meter): One of Kurai's greatest moves in shikai, after a long fight in battle, he can burst the blade completely with fire, it can dissipate anything in its way to nothing but ash. **Kami No Ikari* (God's Wrath): Kurai's best move, this move is also featured in Bankai. It is like a getsuga tenshou, but is more in a way of using fire, than his own reiatsu. **Kasai no Joshou*: Kurai can stab the ground, and it is as if he placed a mental C4 on the ground. Unlike a C4, it does not explode, but it acts like one because he can activate it at any given time. Once the ground is stabbed, he can raise his sword and fire will burst up, like Rukia Kuchiki's White Moon ability. **Barrier*: In a way like the Kasai no Joshou, Kurai can stab the ground and fire will rise up, instead of him raising his sword, he stabs his sword deeper into the ground and fire rises up around him. **Stretchable fabric: Kurai can throw his sword and can return is back to him thanks to a fabric tied to the hilt of his shikai. *Bankai A very sharp sword, with a hilt of red and a dragon head at the end of the hilt. It has a double bladed blade and connects at the end. It bursts with fire all the time and the fire never burns out. *Abilities **Demonic Rage(Akuma gekido): This move can only be used when Kurai is damaged, or has been in a fight long enough to charge enough power. In this state, Kurai's eyes go completely red, and glow. Kurai also gains wings, claws, and all of that of a dragon, he becomes a full dragon human hybrid. *Dragon's Tail (Doragon no o): Kurai stabs his sword into the ground, and instead on a barrier rising and fire bursting in the air, this offers a great defense. Once Kurai stabs the ground, a huge moat of lava appears around him, and 7 tails come out of the moat, it surrounds the entire radius of Kurai, and move on according to Kurai, Kurai can also make them move automatically, without making them. They attack anyone withing range, and can rip anyone into shreds if need be. They are the ultimate defense to Kurai, and can utterly kill a man within seconds. This mode can only be used one Doragon no o is activated. Some of the other moves are in shikai, the ones with asterisks. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Kurai's mask takes the appearance of a strange hollow mask, of which is rarely seen. *'Power Augmentation': Kurai gains a great boost of power as soon as he dons his mask. It boosts every aspect of his being. Cero: Kurai can efficiently use a cero when using his hollow mask. Its power can easily take down an espada of rank 4 or below when not charged. Kurai can charge it to its full extent and release a devastating power. Appearances in other places Kurai has not only made an appearance in this wiki. He has went on in several places. *deviantArt *Bleach: Soul Evolution Role Play, theres also an RPG, but I don't really play it: http://bleachsoulevolution.com/ (The Role play is located in the forum, just ask the people in chat about it if you would like to join) Trivia *Kurai's name means Dark Essence, given to him from the fact of the essence he emits, a perfect name. *Kurai has no particular parents, but it is rumored to be a strange demon. Quotes "Well, if no one is gonna protect this place, I guess I oughtta" -When asked why he protects the Soul Society despite the hardships everyone has given him "YOU BASTARDS, YOU MAY HAVE KILLED THE OTHERS, BUT YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!!!" -When other rukongai citizens killed his only friends "While it is true that you are stronger, I have stronger will, and that is why you will never defeat me" -To Hellbound, before he sealed him "People, I'll never understand their friendship, or their love, I guess thats the bad thing about being a Son of War." -About being's love for one another "You realize when one thing goes bad, something else is bound to go good, life has a balance, no matter how you look at it, you do something bad, guilt will guide you to do good. That is what life is, the balance of all things, and that is its meaning." -On the subject of life "When you do things right, no one will have known you've done anything at all.." -When asked what doing the right thing is all about.